


taste the wine on your lips

by chasinggstars



Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Board Games, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jeonghan is just a worried mother hen, seungcheol needs his cuddles fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: day 4:jeonghan doesn’t like snowstorms. luckily, seungcheol knows the best way to distract him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073702
Kudos: 47





	taste the wine on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> yes, seungcheol is the one who asks for cuddles and head pats FIGHT ME

The only sound filling the apartment lit dimly in candlelight was the sound of strong gusts of wind whistling against the windows. Jeonghan stood before the windows for what seemed like at least an hour, just gnawing at his lip with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. There was nothing to see outside the window but unending white, the occasional branch that got swept up in the wind plonking against the glass before getting lost in the snowstorm again. Power and communication had gone out ages ago, hence why he and Seungcheol were sitting (or standing, in his case,) in the glow of nothing but his scented aroma candles.

Jeonghan didn’t like snowstorms.

He preferred thunderstorms, because at least he could look out at the sky weeping onto the grey city below, as droplets raced against each other down windows and colourful umbrellas still dotted the streets. He liked the flashes of lightning and the gentle rumbling of thunder, and his idea of happiness was sitting by the windows with a warm mug of coffee while curled up under a blanket and reading a book in the company of soft pitter-patters.

But snowstorms, they just wiped the entire world away. It was as if they were blindfolding him, obscuring his vision with a curtain of white and eating away at him until all was left was unrelenting uneasiness of the unknown. He liked the feeling of being free, of being able to see and admire the world around him.

“Han. come sit with me,” came Seungcheol’s gentle voice, draping a soft blanket around his shoulders and nudging him into his embrace.

“Hmm.” was the only sound he made, eyes still glued to the outside and feet still stuck to the ground.

A sigh, a movement of hands, and the blinds fell down in one swift motion.

His gaze immediately snapped to the culprit. Choi Seungcheol, smiling at him meekly but not letting go of the firm grip he had on his shoulders, keeping the blanket in place.

“It’s going to do you no good worrying right now. There’s nothing we can do. Come on, I opened a bottle of wine.”

And that was probably what he hated most about snowstorms. The feeling of being powerless. He liked being in control of what happened around him, making sure everything went to plan and not a single situation went awry. Seungcheol, on the other hand, took relief in knowing that there was nothing he could do. The knowledge that there was no way he could’ve improved a situation, it felt like responsibility being lifted from his shoulders, escape from everyone leaning on him for a solution.

Still, he allowed himself to be led towards the couch, where true to his words, an already opened bottle of wine lay waiting, because he knew there was at least some truth to his words.

Sitting on the couch with his arms hugging his legs, he watched as burgundy liquid filled crystal glasses with a blank look on his face. The flickering candlelight reflected off the glass, sparking purple shadows across the room. Seungcheol handed him one of the glass while sipping on his own. The dark liquor ran smoothly down his throat, leaving a bittersweet aftertaste and gently unravelling his nerves.

Slowly, Jeonghan’s posture relaxed, stretching out his legs and leaning his head against Seungcheol’s shoulder. It was romantic, almost sensual, huddled together on the sofa in the cosy candlelight while sipping wine, except for the knowledge of the storm still wreaking havoc outside.

“…Do you think Mingyu and Wonwoo got home safely?”

“Pardon?”

“Mingyu told me they were going on a date today, I warned him there was probably going to be a storm, but he just laughed me off, and now I don’t know…”

“I’m sure they made it back in time. In fact, it’s more likely that they didn’t go out at all. You know how Wonwoo hates the cold.”

“Channie, then. I heard from Soonyoung he was insisting on going to the practice rooms today, no matter how much he and Jihoon tried to stop him.”

“You know how Soonyoung and Jihoon are, Han. They would never let him go out in this weather, no matter how much he tried.”

“Okay, then what about—”

His words were cut off by a sudden kiss. Startled, he sat up straighter, the liquid in his glass sloshing slightly. The sweet taste of wine was strong on his lips, and Jeonghan leaned in to capture it more. It was a bit uncoordinated and messy, probably because of the influence of alcohol, with teeth clinking against each other, but Jeonghan welcomed it as reminiscent of when they first started dating.

“Everyone’s going to be fine. Stop worrying about them and pay attention to your boyfriend,” he said with a fake pout.

Slowly, a smile spread across his face and the tension in his body lessened. Seeing that, Seungcheol grinned and chugged the remaining dregs of wine (Minghao would be appalled) before settling his head into Jeonghan’s lap. His hand reflexively went to tangle itself in his hair, slinking through soft dark locks and twiddling strands together absentmindedly. Jeonghan also finished his glass, gently setting it down on the coffee table.

“Let’s do something fun,” Seungcheol said, sitting up suddenly.

“Not today, I’m a bit tired for that.”

“…No, that’s not what I meant.” A beautiful scarlet blush was spreading across his cheeks. Cute.

“You don’t wanna fuck me?” Jeonghan pouted, already switching on his teasing self.

“No! No, I want to fuck you but—Ah! No, I meant let’s play some board games.” Groaning and spluttering, he buried his face in his hands before standing up quickly with an excuse to go fetch the board games.

Giggling to himself, Jeonghan simply refilled their wine glasses. He loved teasing Seungcheol just because his reactions were so adorable.

Seungcheol returned with an armful of board games, from Monopoly to Jenga to Scrabble and everything in between.

“What do you want to play?”

“Cluedo.”

“…With two people?”

“Why, already know you’re going to lose?”

That set fire to Seungcheol’s ever-burning competitiveness. Except, the both of them were well aware that Cluedo was the game Jeonghan always won. It was just how it worked. Seungcheol was better at games like Jenga, where Jeonghan’s impatience became his fatal flaw, knocking over the whole tower in frustration.

Soon, the two of them immersed themselves in the game. It didn’t exactly work with only two people, and Jeonghan was at a much larger advantage, having gotten the first turn. As the game went on, the wine lessened, until the bottle was empty, and they were both at least a bit tipsy.

“Kitchen, Peacock, and… rope.”

“Nope.”

“I won!” Jeonghan yelled gleefully, almost throwing his cards in the air before remembering to announce his answer. “It was Scarlet, bedroom, and rope.”

Seungcheol motioned at the three cards flipped over on the side of the table.

Lo and behold, those three cards were the exact same as Jeonghan had predicted.

Sighing, Seungcheol tossed his cards on the table before crawling up to Jeonghan and hugging his waist.

“’S not fair,” he mumbled into his shirt.

Laughing, he gently pried his face away from fabric and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Rematch, then?”

“Fine. But not with Cluedo.”

“Oh? What do you suggest?”

“Uno?”

“If you wanted to break up, you could’ve just used words,” he joked, earning himself a gentle push at his chest.

Still, Seungcheol snuggled up in Jeonghan’s lap as he expertly shuffled the deck. He seemed a lot happier now, and that was all he cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [ @chasinggstars_](https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_) !


End file.
